The present invention relates to a closed face reel, which includes: a fishing line guiding portion (pick-up pin), provided on a circumference of a rotor rotating in accordance with rotation of a handle and allowed to have protruding and downgoing movement, for guiding a fishing line to a spool; and a cover for covering the spool and the rotor.
As disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example, a closed face reel is commonly configured such that a rotational axis or cam member having a rotor fixed on its end is moved forward by pushing or pulling a push button or control lever provided on a reel main body. This movement releases a protruding restricted state of a pick-up pin provided on the outer circumference of the rotor, thrusting the pick-up pin into the rotor by a spring force. In this manner, the closed face reel is shifted to a fishing line releasable state (clutch OFF state).
Furthermore, in the closed face reel, the rotor is rotated in accordance with rotational operation of a handle. This brings the closed face reel in a clutch ON state in which the pick-up pin protrudes from the outer circumference of the rotor outwardly in its radial direction. In this manner, the closed face reel is returned to a fishing line windable state.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Examined Utility Model Application No. S53-36952
Patent Document 2: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-102524
The closed face reel having the above structure, however, requires rotational handle operation in order to return from the fishing line releasable state (clutch OFF state) to the fishing line windable state (clutch ON state). When the user gets a bite immediately after casting the fishing line with his/her dominant arm, he/she needs to change the arm once to grip the fishing rod with another arm in order to rotatably operate the handle with his/her dominant arm, and thus cannot respond promptly.
Furthermore, the closed face reel is configured such that the fishing line is guided to the spool via the pick-up pin protruding from the outer circumference of the rotor. In this structure, the fishing line may move away from the pick-up pin unless the user controls the handle by applying a strong tension to the fishing line (i.e., unless slack of the fishing line is removed). As such, the closed face reel suffers from a great inconvenience, restricted flexibility, and poor operability especially during winding operation of the fishing line, since the user cannot use his/her both hands.